Slipped through the pages
by Weird Musical Fantasy Creator
Summary: Twelve-year-old Kira always thought she was just a normal girl. But when she and her friend Lisa discover she is a silvertounge and transport themselves into Inkheart, they'll have to stick together to get home alive.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure this works? You know, without messing up my laptop?" Kira asked her friend Lisa. They were supposed to be reading a book for their summer reading homework, but Lisa thought it would be easier to watch the movie. She couldn't find it on any of their usual websites, so Lisa decided to download it instead (this girl is seriously lazy). But it was taking forever to finish.

As the movie slowly loaded, Lisa replied, "Of course this will work Kira." But, as usual, Lisa was wrong. Apparently the download could not be completed until some program was installed into the laptop. "I'm not installing anything into my laptop, Lisa. If something goes wrong, my mom will get a knife and chop my head off," Kira said. Lisa groaned and argued, "Well, I am not reading the book. It takes too much time, and besides, classic books are pretty boring in my point of view."

After five minutes of debating in a professional way (meaning arguing like seven-year-olds), Kira sighed and suggested, "How about I read the book to you?" Lisa smiled, grabbed a pillow, got comfortable on Kira's bed, and replied, "Alright. Go on ahead." Kira groaned again."Why are you so lazy?" "I don't know. It's just my personality. But the faster this goes, the more time we can spend at the beach," was Lisa's answer. Kira laughed and began to read aloud _The Phantom of the Opera_.

At first, everything was perfect. The words came out of Kira's mouth like music, sweet and beautiful. Kira read through the first few pages smoothly, like the rolling hills in the countryside. Lisa was amazed by her best friend's skill. They'd known each other since kindergarten, but this skill had been a secret all that time. Kira was just as surprised. How can I read like this? she wondered in her mind, but she kept on reading.

Suddenly, Lisa screamed. Before her very eyes, a dress had appeared! It was the kind of dress used in plays, and there as a French look to it. Kira stopped mid-sentence and darted her eyes around the room to see the reason of Lisa's scream. Her dark eyes fell on the dress. Neither of the girls owned a dress like that, so how did it get there? Kira and Lisa looked at each other, unsure what to do.

For a few moments, the room was completely silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Slowly, Lisa unfroze from her fright and said, "Kira? Call me crazy., but I think….I think_ it came from the book_."


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was silent. Kira and Lisa were both frozen in place from Lisa's theory. Was it possible? Could Lisa be right? Both girls were confused, stunned, yet somewhat excited. It was Lisa who broke the silence by screaming, "If I'm right, _this is so awesome! _Kira, you're magical!" "Lisa, are you nuts?" Kira exclaimed, then quickly added, "Don't answer that."

Just then, the doorbell rang downstairs. "Hide the dress, Lisa!" Kira cried out, wanting no one else to know. She raced down the steps and opened the door. It was a small package addressed to her. Kira was confused; she didn't remember ordering anything. She shrugged and went back to her room. "False alarm," she said. Lisa groaned. "Great, I went through all that trouble hiding the dress for nothing!" she exaggerated. "Lazy," Kira muttered as she rummaged through she drawer to find some scissors.

After finally finding some scissors, Kira and Lisa opened the box. It was a book with a note on top. The note read:

Dear Kira,

I hope you enjoy this book. It is a wonderful story full of magic and adventure. If you wish, read aloud and let yourself slip through the pages and into the story! I'm watching you, Kira. I hope to meet you in person very soon.

Sincerely,

Orpheus

"As if this day couldn't get creepy enough! Since when do people go around stalking twelve-year-olds?" Lisa demanded, as if the paper would answer her. Kira didn't want to agree with her friend, but Lisa was right; why would someone send this? Did whoever sent this know about her gift? Who was Orpheus? "Well, we know I can apparently read things out of books. We know that I now have a crazy stalker who knows this, and we know that this book is special," Kira said as she picked up the book.

Even though it was only a book, Kira was almost scared to open it. There was just something about the book that screamed **danger**. She shook off the feeling and opened the book. Its title was _Inkheart _by Fenoglio. "Hey, I've heard of him!" Lisa cried out. So had Kira, but she didn't say anything. She flipped through the pages randomly until she closed it and asked, "Should we call the police, Lisa?" But her friend didn't answer. She was looking out the window. When Kira went to see what was happening, she almost screamed at the sight of a man looking straight at her window, holding a gun.

**Author's Note: Ok, well, let me get something straight; this fanfiction and the characters are fiction. I just thought of it a few days age. I didn't put a lot in the summery because I wanted to surprise the readers. This is my first story, so don't blame me if it sucks. I do not own anything at all. **


End file.
